cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Afif Brika
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Afif Brika page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Somarinoa (Talk) 08:41, February 19, 2013 Administership Hi Afif Brika. Because you've made some of the most amazing edits I've ever seen, I've given you administer, Bureaucratic and Chat Moderator Rights. I also love indonesia and have always dreamed of going there. Indonesia is my second favorite country in the world, the first being India (particularly Sikkim and Rajasthan). The US is my third favorite country, as it was the first country in the world to have a democratic government and potato chips. You have a great responsibility and have no less rights than me (we have the same rights). Thanks for making some of the best edits since this wiki's contribution. However, DeinonychusDinosaur999, Admiral Warsilver, Tankburger1235, JP Maniac, Silly Ghost Freak (now past) and the awesomely devoted Somarinoa have made the BEST EDITS IN THIS WIKI's HISTORY. Welcome to the Team!!! Thanks to all you wonderful admins you are truly the greatest people who ever lived! Hi Afif Brika. Karena Anda telah membuat beberapa yang paling menakjubkan suntingan yang pernah saya lihat, saya memberi Anda mengelola, Birokrasi dan Chat Hak Moderator! ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' ps. It might take some time for the word Admin to appear next to your name. ' Admin and Bureaucrat Rights '''Administers '''and '''Bureaucrats '''are the head of Cryptid Wiki. Their job is to run the wiki, and clear vandalism, customize awards, protect pages, block bad users, rename pages, make other editors admins, control wikia templates, and much, much more. ~ 'Australopithecusman 'Good Job with the Achievements' I love the achievements you customized. You did an excellent job with pictures you used and the cryptids you chose. It looks really awesome. ~'Sincerly, Australopithecusman' Newest Blogpost You Should See This... Click the LINK... ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Thanks Dear Afif, Thanks for the comment you left on my talk page. I'm not sure if it was you, but if it was thank you. From, Moa Master of Awesomeness (talk) 02:48, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Dear Afif, You did put something up warning people that you're half-gay right? I would just like to say that you're truly the awesomest Indonesian person I've ever met and that you're brave going out and saying that you're half-gay because of the fact that many people have used gay as a derogatory. Many people are afraid to admit it, but you just went out and decided to get it over with and I respect that you're half-gay. Many people have given gay people a hard time, but not here. Here you can be anything and we'll respect you as long as you are nice. You truly are the best contributor we have and I wish you the best. From, Master of Awesomeness (talk) 23:20, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Dear Afif, I'm new to this wiki page, but I feel right at home, because, after all, I love cryptids. Anyway, you probably don't know this but you added a picture to my Megalodon article yesterday and I would like to say thank you for that. Since I'm new, I couldn't really figure how to post a picture, so thanks again for that. The last thing I would like to add is if you could do any free advertising for my page, that would be very much appreciated. Sincerly yours, Spenser I. U.S.A. El Paso TX 00:49, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, but the image too small, ha..ha..ha i must find the good picture for the page, but thank's again for you, but if you have time, we appreciate if you create user account, sorry for my bad english ha..ha..ha!Afif Brika 05:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Progress Hi Afif! Seperti yang Anda tahu, wiki kami telah mendapat cukup besar. Saya pikir kita bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaikinya dan memperluas kekaisaran. Karena Anda lebih aktif dari saya, kita harus membicarakan hal ini untuk menentukan kemajuan wiki. Terima kasih untuk semua kerja keras Anda. Saya tidak akan berada di sini minggu depan, karena kakek saya berasal dari India. Kita harus bertemu secepatnya, sehingga kita bisa membuat situs paling keren yang pernah! Anda telah melakukan pekerjaan yang besar! Please respond. The wiki's getting more popular than ever!!! We can do great things to make cryptid wiki a million times more awesome. The wiki can be fully upgraded and enhanced, but I need to have your opinion. Thanks. ~Sincerly, Australopithecusman Ha, ha, ha so you need a response, sorry i don't answer yesterday, although i'm online BTW,imo how about if someone (you or other admin) create new icon for our wiki, i think it's too bad causes by white background. then i ask you about carnivore and carnivores category, because it make people confused, then how about if someone create infobox or poll for long and famous page. And for information, someone called Степан Вдовиченко connected this wiki to here, do you agree? by me = Afif Brika 07:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Response Sure, i am back , and i agree that the color should be changed, however, their are many different colors to choose from, so i used tge default. Go to this link and give me the number code of the color you want. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colorshttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Web_colors Also,i was thinking about improving our wiki rank by adding a wikia spotlight (advertisement) and different languages, so we can become more international. what do you think? yay, i agree. but for the color is up to you, because i just a copy-paster not web master, thanks Afif Brika 12:32, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Afif! MUST READ! Sorry I wrote that horrible comment on your Protocols log. I completely misread the article and it's fine. Sorry, I completely misinterpreted it. It is a very well written master piece. I gave you admin and bureaucrat rights, because I knew that you are such an honorable, righteous, reliable and virtuous intellectual and felt that you were the worthy successor to take over this wiki. I am proud I appointed you these rights, and you are a righteous leader. Please forgive me Afif, I was a fool for critizing you. You are the best user. May you live long and prosper. Warm Regards, Australopithecusman ' Sorry but when was you critized me!!, but can you forgive me too, cause i have wrote horrible comment on your blogpost, but i have delete it. then what is protocol log. thanks. Afif Brika 03:49, July 9, 2013 (UTC) masih dapat mengedit, saya hanya simbolis diblokir Anda karena kebiasaan dalam sistem demokrasi baru berdasarkan tiga republik dari 'Amerika Serikat dan India. Ada Pertanyaan? Ada Pertanyaan? ~ Sincerly, The People Category Change You didn't do anything wrong, it's good that you told me. Since you didn't do anything wrong, there is no reason I should block you. I only blocked u, beacuse you made a big change without thinking it through. That's all. You didn't do anything wrong. Politics is Stupid I love you too (:, sorry, on special:listusers I tried to copy all the admins and bureaucrats for the election, but somehow I missed you. If u look on the history and previous revisions on the Help:Elections article (deleted since elections are over, be u can restore it anytime), I added u a couple times but it changed the pulls and votes so I reverted it back to normal. You would have won, so u have one of the 3 titles. I'll never to elections again since everyone got crazy for power. Afif is a good politician. We are all friends and this competition turned us all, or at least Afif and me, to power-crazies. Anyway, I'll never do elections again, it was stupid and caused unnecessary drama and tension between us. Sorry bro, I had a horribly stupid idea. Let's all be friends again. Peace. Yeah, it totally created a lot of tension. Sorry man, let's promise to never fight again. ~ Sincerly, Australopithecusman 17:42, July 19, 2013‎ Categories Ok. I will ask for permission before i add any more generic categories in. Pizzapiezrcool (talk) 13:58, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage Links I found a great German cryptid wiki, but I don't know how to make the links. I also have several others (Italian). How do you do the inter-language wiki links. ~Sincerly, 'Australopithecusman '